The second Generation
by timeblader
Summary: It's a new generation...
1. Prologue

Well it's a fic about halo...and I don't care if you try to make me stop I'll keep going...Koskate and Hichro are my Char's alone, Ayami is Kit's, and has let me use her. Thanks kit!

Setting:

It is appox. 20 years after Master Chief landed on the first Halo. The Humans were finally making a come back, due to enough tech from halo and the covenat. The SPARTAIN II's have long since been taken from the battle field...Only to be replaced with the new recruits.

Quote from The Fall of Reach "'To that end, I'm afraid I have another unpleasant announcement.' He (Admiral Stanforth) turned to the Chief. 'Chief Petty Officer Mendez will be departing us to train the next group of spartians.'"

CPO Mendez never got that mission. After Reach fell ONI( Office of Navial Intellingance) decided it was time for another group to begin the program. This are their stories:


	2. Chaper one

On a moon of the inner colony "Beta"...

"That one. There," A young woman said, while pointing to a group of childeren. "That's our subject," she paused,"Number 117."

"Which one? They're all in a group." replied a man, who was about 10 years senior to her.

She sighed,"I'll go get him." She walk to the group of kids. "You," she pointed to number 117,"Can you come here?" The other childeren made"ooo"ing noises. He walked over to her, and asked,"What did I do wrong? Did you see my playing grav ball?" She smiled at his innocence. "No, I've came here to play a new type of game with you. Look," she pulled a silver coin from her pocket,"A long time ago when the humans were confined to earth they used this coin for money. On one side it has the face of a man, who was very important then. On the other is a great bird holding arrows while standing on an olive brach. The game is simple. I flick the coin like this," she ficked her wrist, and snapped her thumb. It flew up into the air, spinning madly,"Then I'll catch it and you have to guess which side it lands on. Ready?" He nodded.

She sent the coin into the air. "Man!" shouted the boy. The woman caught it, openned her fist, and saw the picture of a man. "You won. Here," She gave the boy the coin," keep it safe." She watched him run off to show his friends.

"Why did you do that?" the man questioned.

"The UNSC only needs 75 out 150 for this job. That boy is one of the lucky ones, or he is unlucky, depending on how you look at it," she answered.

"I'm not understanding, but then again I wasn't picked to understand." stated the man.

"And for your sake, Captain Lowell, I hope you don't"


	3. Chapter 2

(Ooo, thanks I skipped over that. By the way, I just saw RedvsBlue episode 57, all I can say is that I should've seen it comeing XP)

The childeren filed into a huge, dark room.

The woman spoke "Hello again. I'm doctor Catherine. You all have been chosen to help the human race against the Covenant,"some of the childeren grew scared, others stood up straighter. She continued,"You will not be able to go back to your families."

This got the childeren. Most looked up in disbeilef, others struggled. "The other childeren will be your family,"she paused,"they will always be there for you. Just like Cheif Petty Officer Herandez." She finished, motioned at the door, then men came in, and grabbed the childeren. "Please take them to their new home." Dr. Catherine said, sadly. The handlers took the childeren away. "Why did you tell them the truth?" deja appeared, questioning. "If I told them a lie, it could make them trun on us. Which would go against all the work we've done, and master chief and his spartins." Her voice trailed off.


	4. Chapter Three

(Ninjoc, I can assure you I will never take a story from a fellow author, and I can also assure you that the plot is much different then yours, so feel safe! I'm gonna read your story too, at first glance it looked good)

The next day:

"Get up!" A voice woke up Koskate. Koskate tried to remember what happened last night. All he did remember was a big room and-  
His thoughts were ended by something hitting his back, and shocking him. "I said get up trainee!" there's that voice again, so Koskate thought it best to get up. "Better trainee, now move! Double time!" Koskate ran outside and saw his name, CPO Herandez. "Good you're the first one out." He said looking at the building. Soon other children came out at the double time march.

"OK! Get into lines of 15!" CPO Herandez ordered. The children moved into place. "Let's work on some exercises," he said looking at all the children's faces. After two hours of non-stop work the children got a break, with water. "Now time for school," he pointed to a building, some two kilcks distant, "Double time!"

The children reached school, out of breath.  
"Welcome Children, I'm Deja, your teacher" said the A.I. "Please come in..."  
Most of the children made a move to the door.  
"Those who don't want schooling may exercise with the CPO. "Deja said. This got the rest of the children moving. When the children entered the building, they were amazed. The classroom looked just like a meadow.

Soon the environment changed. There was an army of people advancing on a much smaller group of people.  
"This is a battle from history. The smaller group of people were known as the Spartans. They were trained from childhood to fight in battle." said Deja as the Spartains slaughtered the army. "Now that's it children, The C.P.O. will take you to the playground" she said as the doors opened. Some of the children got excited. Deja then herded the children outside.  
"Ok it's just a short walk to the playground. Now let's move, double time!" he ordered. The "short walk" turned out to be 3 klicks long. The "playground" also included about 100 wooden poles, each of different height. "The game to day is to reach the top" he said pointing to a pole some ten feet higher than the rest. "Now, get into three lines" he commanded, the children obeyed. "Now look to your sides, these are your teammates, you have to you them in order to get to the top, the first ones up get extra dinner later" he said," but the last ones...they get no dinner"  
Koskate looked at his 2 teammates  
"Hi, I'm Ayami" said the girl  
"I'm Hichro" said the boy  
"I'm Koskate" he said, "And...there appears multiple ways to get up there"  
"Well, chose the fastest way" said Ayami  
"I got it, first we..."he laid out the plan. Right as he finished the C.P.O. yelled "Go!" all the children shot off. The group of three was in the lead, but was the third group to get the bell, when they hit the ground; they ran to the start line. When they crossed it, they looked around and noticed that they were first. They waited for the rest of the teams, then went to have dinner, roast beef, green beans, and just about everything else you'd find at a thanksgiving feast. Koskate ate very quickly. Ayami didn't eat much. Hichro managed to control his speed.

And that was five years ago...


	5. Chapter Four

(Thanks to all you people…I'll need a dictionary for my next birthday)

Koskate was in his room, stretching from his recent sparring session with Ayami. He felt every muscle in his body strain. The sparring session brought Koskate and Ayami together, as did it with every other Spartan whom sparred with Koskate and Ayami. This was how life went with the children after three years of exercising, learning, then "playing". Soon the children went to microgravity training for a year, and now they have began close combat sparring, and training with and without weapons at New Harvest. After five years of training together the children began working together so well that most of the UNSC's officers that were involved, thought that the children read each other's minds. Koskate smiled as he thought of this. The first Spartans haven't even connected like this, this early. So, this group must be better than Master Chief's group. Koskate was jarred back into reality, by a tapping at his door. Koskate carefully stood up, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. He made his way around his darkened room. Koskate opened his door, yet no one was there. He stuck his out of the door and looked down the hallway.

"Must've been Hichro and Ayami playing tricks on me" he thought, as he turned around and closed the door. When he got five steps away the tapping resumed. Koskate turned around, shaking his head. He walked back to the door, and then opened it. Once again there was no one there. Koskate stepped out into the hall. The next thing he knows a white blade is coming right at him.


	6. Chapter Five

Koskate's reactions and training kicked in. He side stepped, not noticing the sword slicing par of his arm. He grabbed the elite's arm, then broke it. The elite came round for a powerful blow with it's other arm. Koskate slid down narrowly avoiding the blow. While the elite's momentum kept it going forward, Koskate stood up, then elbowed it into the back. The elite's shield shimmered. Koskate hit the elite again. The shield remained strong. Koskate hit it once again, thought the shield flickered, the winked out, never to be seen again. Koskate then grabbed the elite's plasma sword, then ran the elite through. Koskate watched the lifeless body, lost in thoughts of guilt, when boiling plasma from a plasma pistol missed his head by inches, jerked him out of thought. Koskate's mind suddenly put two things together: that the covenant is attacking New Harvest, and that no one has sounded the alarm. Koskate rushed the group of grunts, as a flurry of needles and plasma rushed toward Koskate. Koskate felt the heat raise by his body, and he also felt some of the needle's minuet air streams. Koskate leaped and slew one of the grunts, then turned to his left and slashed 2 more. The other three grunts ran for their lives. Koskate then walked to the red and black bordered glass box then smashed it with his free hand. Satisfied with the ringing, he went onto his next priority.

Ayami was resting from her recent sparring session. More like her own exercise, since no one else provided a challenge in close combat. After reading a bit from a leisure book, she began thinking about her family, and how her brother was faring. Then something interrupted her thoughts, a dull thump right outside her door, and then the alarm went off.

"Crap!" she said as she went towards the door, but it wouldn't open. She tried to open the door via computer right beside the door, but to no avail. As she prepared to open the door with a blunt object, found in all rooms as an extra weapon. When she lodged the object into the crevice, a sizzling sound as heard, then the point of a plasma sword was sticking thought the door


	7. Chapter Six

Koskate ran, trying to rouse the others. The faster they moved the quicker this attack will be stopped. Koskate felt his entire body strain from the battle. The C.P.O. never said anything like this. He was tired, despite all of the stamina training he had received over the years, but he still plowed through the masses of grunts he encountered. Though no one elite was seen in the groups.

Ayami backed away from the door, and stood ready to kill anything that came through the door. The plasma sword worked its way around till an elite punched out a hole big enough for it to crawl though. Right before the elite entered the hole it bellowed a growl to the near-by grunts, as two of them primed plasma grenades, then threw them down opposite ends of the hall.

Koskate saw the grenades fly, and was forced to take cover. He felt heat wash over him as the grenade exploded. Then, he charged towards the grunts. He missed the elite going through the debris-demolished door, that couldn't be opened, that led to Ayami's room. He continued fighting until he saw an elite dressed in gold battle armor, wielding a plasma sword, the grunts made way for the elite. It wanted to duel.

Ayami saw the elite enter her room, wielding a plasma sword, then stiffened. She knew that one mistake and she would no longer be a Spartan.


	8. Chapter Seven

(Yea…thanks for all the reviews, and now I'm outta school! Yay!)

The elite charged Koskate. Koskate's instinct kicked in. So he rolled to the right, getting within a foot of the mass of grunts watching. The grunts forcibly pushed Koskate back in front of the elite. The elite charged again, and this time Koskate raised his sword to block the oncoming blow. The magnetic force holding the plasma into the shape hit the same polarity, forcing the blades back. It was then Koskate's turn to charge. The elite easily blocked the blow. Koskate's training wasn't paying off.

Ayami saw the sword glow against the black curtain of the darkness in her room. Then in a flash the sword came in for a quick kill, though Ayami dodged with ease, forcing the elite to have his back against Ayami. Ayami reacted quickly. She sent a kick at the elite, and was rewarded with the feeling of hitting something slippery. The elite's shield flickered, but didn't disappear. Ayami was flabbergasted. She could tear through one-inch thick titanium-A plates, which was more than enough to take out an elite's shield. She was forced to stop thinking when a fist came from the elite, she felt it connect with her ribs, knocking the wind from her. She then saw the sword making it's way toward her, and dodged, feeling her body ache with out oxygen.

Koskate dodged another slash. He felt the heat hit his arm, then lunged with his sword, the elite jumped out of the way, but Koskate slew a grunt during his after-swing. Koskate crouched as he felt the heated air rush past him, as the elite swung its sword.

Hichro was making his way, unknowingly toward the battlefield. As he rounded the corner, he saw Koskate make another unsuccessful attempt to kill the elite, and then he saw the hole in Ayami's door. As he cautiously made his way to the door, he killed 5 grunts by jamming his pistol into their necks. Then he looked into Ayami's room, he then saw Ayami punch the elite, and the shield shimmered; yet remained intact. Then he saw something he'd remember for the rest of his life. The elite dodged Ayami's next attack then sent it's elbow smashing right into the back of Ayami's neck. She hit the ground and didn't stir.

"Ayami!" yelled Hichro, as he made his way through the hole to protect his fallen comrade. The elite just looked at him. As Hichro ran towards the elite, he fired his pistol, hoping to keep its attention on him. Hichro did manage to do that, only too well. The elite lunged at him, and Hichro tried to dodge, but all he felt was a burning sensation about halfway down his thigh.

All Koskate heard was, "Ayami!" when he looked to see Hichro climb into a hole in Ayami's door. When he looked back to fight the elite, he saw it mid lunge, and he tired to dodge, but felt the skin on his right hand boil away and he fell to the ground. His left hand hit something; it was a small blue, spherical object, which he noticed was a plasma grenade. He unlocked the safety mechanism on the grenade then threw it, and stuck the elite right below its right shoulder. Koskate run toward the door as he heard the elite's angry growling curses. He jumped through the hole as blue smoke poured through the opening. What entered his sight next angered him beyond all memories he's had. Ayami was on the floor, not moving, and the elite was ready to run her body through.

"No you don't!" Koskate roared as he lunged toward the elite. The next thing he knows, the elite is on the ground dead, and his left hand is covered in purple blood. He then looked at Ayami, and something came over him.

"Ayami, please wake up" he said bending down. Koskate picked up her limp form. "Please, wake up" he said, trembling. "Ayami, please don't leave" he said, holding her limp body tight


	9. Chapter eight

(You know…I hate it when people judge a story by the first chapter, I mean…if I was going to rip the story I would've done a much better job at it. Now, sorry that I haven't been updating, I was getting ready for my summer trip to China, so I didn't fall of the face of the world, though I came within a few inches of it)

Koskate was waiting outside of the medical area, he wanted to know the status of his teammates, his family. The medical staff arrived right after Koskate slew the Elite threating to disect Ayami. Even with this relief of the true proffectional docters and nurses provided. Koskate didn't feel any better. Every person that came out of the doors leading into the E.R. had a grim facal expression. Even when the rest of the spartins, Sarah, Mich, and Sam to name a few, came, his spirts remained low. After several hours, a blood drenched doctor, came up to Koskate, and the rest of the spartins.

"Spartin number 205, will no longer be able to serve in this program. His leg was completely severed, thus he cannot walk." He said. Koskate gasped, so far none of his team was injured to the extent of no longer able to remain in this program. Koskate heard some of the other children shuffle. They too felt, the regret about not having the ablilty to rewind the past.

"Excuse me, sir?" Koskate spoke up, "What about Spartin number 217?"

"Spartin number 217, is currently alive" the doctors words made Koskate feel happy once again, "but, for how long I don't know, she suffered a major blow to the back of neck. She could be paralized for the rest of her life, or she might devolp a mental disablilty. She's very lucky that she didn't die instantly. We're doing the best we can to save her, but we may not be able to" Koskate's mouth went dry, his morale went past the saddness he felt ealier. Koskate felt his body go numb. One was too many for one day, but Ayami? Koskate sat down, as did the other spartins. After an our of waiting Koskate spoke up:

"You all don't have to waste time waiting, I'll do that, go, with a light heart. I'll tell you all if anything happens." Most of them looked as if he told them to jump into space. "I'll tell you as soon as I hear anything from the doctor, even before C.P.O. Hernadez." This changed their expression, from insulted to as if Koskate had a diease. They reluctently left, hoping to get a good update soon.

The doctors where trying their best to keep Ayami alive, though it was almost certain that she wouldn't walk again, and that's if she made through alive.


End file.
